


Serving Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Witches, but it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This started out as a drabble for sterekdrabbles challenge from 12/16/20, “healthy, taste, crime,” but there's basically NO STEREK in it. I liked it too much to discard it so it's become a teenwolfdrabbles.
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Serving Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble for sterekdrabbles challenge from 12/16/20, “healthy, taste, crime,” but there's basically NO STEREK in it. I liked it too much to discard it so it's become a teenwolfdrabbles.

Scott loved the taste of gingerbread. That’s how he got captured by a witch whose house was made of it.

“There’s a crime in progress!” Stiles shouted to the pack, hanging out in Derek’s loft. “She could be grinding him into Scott-burgers right now!”

Derek offered to help Stiles rescue the real estate chomping werewolf, and so did Isaac though not till he’d picked out an appropriate scarf.

Stiles wished he hadn’t said “Scott-burgers” because now he was hungry. Scott was lean. Eating him was probably heart-healthy.

As they neared the witch’s house something smelled delicious, and it wasn’t gingerbread.


End file.
